


I Can't Dance

by nowherenew



Series: Shuffle Game: Assassin's Creed [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Shenanigans, Zipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherenew/pseuds/nowherenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun and Desmond are basically tiny children that Lucy has to babysit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Dance

The shenanigans that Shaun and Desmond sometimes stumbled into never failed to shock Lucy. Rebecca thought it was all hilarious, but Lucy swore she was going to go grey before thirty.

All she wanted to know was who in the name of hell thought that trying to set up a zipline in the warehouse was a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I Can't Dance by Bonaparte


End file.
